Undercover
by stupefish
Summary: Les récits de la fameuse auteure britannique étaient très proche de la réalité de l'autre côté à quelques exceptions près. Cette histoire était en réalité une couverture pour cacher ce monde magique. Alors comment est ce monde dans la génération actuelle, à quoi ressemble la vie étudiante des vrais élèves de Poudlard ? Les plus jeunes des NCT dans ce lieu bourré de magie. #nct
1. Chapter 1

_Dreamer :_

 _-Les rêves sont là pour nous faire espérer de les réaliser._

 **Un :**

-Plus vingt points pour Poufsouffle !

Un soupire voilà ce qui me quitte en entendant le nombre de points distribué à ma maison après qu'un de mes camarades en cours de botanique réponde à la question du professeur. Ce système de compétition des maisons m'a toujours désespéré depuis mon arrivée dans l'école de magie, pour une seule bonne raison. Ma maison gagne la coupe une fois tous les trente ans, en matière de victoire nous sommes un peu la risée du château. Heureusement pour moi personne ne remarque mon action enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Sentant le regard pesant de quelqu'un sur moi, je relève naturellement la tête pour voir qui me dévisage de façon si virulente. Maisie Brown, une Gryffondor à la crinière rousse attachée grossièrement en chignon et aux multiples taches de rousseur. Mais en me voyant la regarder, elle se replonge directement sur son analyse sur le snargalouf en face d'elle, qui le sien semble particulièrement inoffensif. Ce qui n'est pas le cas du mien. Cette vieille souche carnivore en face de moi, a plus envie de me bouffer qu'autre chose si j'ose approcher trop près ma main et non ma baguette.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait à quoi il peut servir ?

Le professeur de botanique monsieur Londubat nous questionne alors que je pris intérieurement que ça se finisse, pour que ma journée de cours s'achève, pour laisser place à mon futur week-end de festivité. S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je suis doué c'est bien pour organiser les fêtes, et pas n'importe lesquelles. Les meilleurs évidemment. Ce soir l'une d'entre elles est prévue et c'est bien pour ça que je compte finir au plus vite pour terminer les derniers préparatifs à l'endroit où elle va se dérouler. Il vient alors donner la parole à Renjun qui remonte ses lunettes sur son nez, un bleu et gris. Il traîne toujours avec un châtain clair souriant qui passe son temps à danser dans les couloirs.

-On peut leur extrait leur jus, et aussi les utiliser pour retarder des assaillants en cas d'attaque.

-Exactement, durant la guerre de 1998 certain professeur s'en sont servie pour repousser les mangemorts enfin plutôt retarder. Vingt points pour Serdaigle.

Les mots du professeur que j'apprécie- certes comparé à son contenue de leçons, après tout je suis plus du genre métamorphose ou sortilège- à peine prononcé qu'il est -enfin- l'heure de partir. Et aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître je suis aussi un cas désespéré pour tout ce qui concerne le vol en balais, à plus d'un mètre du sol je commence à paniquer. Un sorcier qui a le vertige c'est le comble. Jamais je ne pourrai briller sur un balai en faisant du quidditch, impossible. Attrapant mes affaires à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu, je sors du cours de notre jeune professeur héro de guerre pour rejoindre au plus vite mon coéquipier dans la préparation de cette soirée, qui je le souhaite sera grandiose.

-HAECHAN ICI !

Je hurle le prénom d'usage de mon ami qui sortait tranquillement de la bibliothèque en compagnie de son partenaire de potion dont le prénom m'échappe mais en la vue de sa cravate rouge et or ne donne aucun doute sur la maison où il appartient. Mon ami qui avait troqué son uniforme pour un pull jaune pétant allant parfaitement avec son air solaire, vient me trouver rapidement du regard avec un air tout bonnement blasé. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à faire dans la discrétion, bruyant me va comme un gant. Marchant au pas de course pour les rejoindre en haut des escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Sous le regard de quelques étudiants curieux.

-Jaemin voici Lucas, Lucas je te présente Na Jaemin mon partenaire de l'horreur qu'est la potion.

-Horreur est faible pour décrire la catastrophe que sont les cours du directeur des serpents, c'est épuisant mentalement neuf café ne sont pas assez pour rester debout.

Le décoloré vient faire part de son non-amour envers cette matière et particulièrement envers le professeur qu'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard, qui reste tout de même grande rivale des lions, même si l'époque avant la guerre est loin derrière nous. L'esprit de compétition lui est pourtant tout aussi vif, et j'ai le sentiment que ça restera toujours ainsi.

-Je vous comprends l'année prochaine vous verrez ça sera toujours aussi barbant surtout quand vous avez les ASPIC à la fin. Et je ne m'attends pas le moins du monde à obtenir un optimal.

-On sera pareilles l'année prochaine surement.

-C'est certain oui.

Haechan qui sort ces mots comme un cri du cœur nous fait rire tous les trois, avant de me rappeler de notre mission première, la soirée avançant à grands pas, il est vraiment temps que nous nous mettons au travail. Ce qu'il vient rapidement comprendre, alors nous quittons le lion aux cheveux rose pâle, lui glissant l'information de la fête de ce soir qui est inter maison avant de partir tel des fusées vers le sous-sol plus exactement vers le dortoir des poufsouffle. Celui de notre maison, enfin plutôt l'ancien. À la suite de la guerre de 1998 beaucoup de choses ont changé après leur destruction, ce qui est le cas de notre dortoir qui est maintenant plus près des anciens cachots qui ne servent plus à rien. Les menaces sont maintenant bien terrées dans l'ombre et quasi insignifiantes, les aurores s'en occupant parfaitement pour laisser Poudlard dans le calme complet. Ainsi moi et Haechan nous nous retrouvons à jouer de diffèrent sort pour préparer dans les meilleures conditions l'ancienne salle commune baignant encore dans son jus des années quatre-vingt-dix. Pour être plus à l'aise j'avais troqué mon uniforme pour un pantalon-court en jeans à l'effet déchiré avec une chemise blanche laissant mes cheveux en bataille comme à mon habitude avant de lancer par le billet d'une enceinte moldu une musique électro pour nous plonger déjà dans l'ambiance de la soirée qui nous attend. Une chanson moldu passant sur les bases sur une dose d'une mélodie entraînante me faisant à moitié danser sur place alors que je viens préparer les bouteilles de bière-au-beurre pendant que le plus jeune lui s'occupe des bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Manquant de faire tomber une bouteille en sursautant à l'entente de cette voix, je soupire de soulagement faisant écho à celui de mon ami en voyant que la personne qui nous a surpris en plein préparatif n'est autre qu'un de nos amis qui lui se trouve dans une autre maison. À Serpentard exactement.

-Mark fait du bruit quand tu arrives, un jour on va te lancer une bouteille en pleine tête.

-Ou ça va tomber sur nous.

Rieuse, la tête de Mégara sort de derrière Mark nous faisant un signe de la main vite accompagnée par Lucy qui ne dit rien mais suit le mouvement de la châtain tout en faisant une tête idiote qui nous fait tous deux rire. Mégara Carter et Lucy Griffith, deux sixième année vert et argents pleine d'énergie qui sont toujours fourrés soit avec Maisie Brown la caractérielle Gryffondor -qui me fixait en botanique-qui est l'amie d'enfance de Lucy ou bien nous trois.

-Bon déplacez les canapés et fauteuils si vous voulez vraiment être utiles les serpents.

-Pas de problème Haechan.

Ils suivent alors l'ordre du sixième année pour mettre parfaitement en place le futur déroulement de la soirée, et je peux parfaitement capter sa quelconque timidité envers l'une des filles pour qui il dissimule un petit béguin depuis peu. Ma mission cupidon va vite être mise en route dès ce soir à m'en faire oublier que moi aussi je convoite l'idée d'être aimé par des petites taches de rousseur.

* * *

 **Voici le tout premier chapitre de cette histoire basé dans ce crossover entre le monde D'Harry Potter et les Nct plus exactement Lucas et les Nct Dream, avec quelques petits caméos chez les Stray Kids.**

 **et bien enjoy.**

 **ps:Si vous trouvez une histoire identique sur wattpad d'une certaine ATHEXX, ce n'est en aucun cas du plagiat car c'est bien moi.**

 **By A.S Shin.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Personne solaire cherchant personne lunaire._

 **Deux :**

-Opération achevée.

Mark crie ses mots avant de littéralement se jeter sur le dernier fauteuil qu'il vient de déplacer dans l'ancienne salle commune. Avec Haechan on a eu l'idée de renommer l'ancien quartier général, la salle commune vraiment commune puisque tous les élèves peuvent y avoir accès sans peur de représailles. Mégara et Lucy elles avaient opté pour un étalement en beauté sur un sofa, l'une de tout son long l'autre la tête à moitié en bas, les jambes en l'air. Ce qui est habituel quand on les connait bien. De notre côté Haechan est parti une énième fois se changer en prévision de la soirée qui devrait débuter d'ici quelques minutes, vingt tout au plus. Nous nous retrouvons tous les quatre à attendre le retour du petit poufsouffle, déjà prêts à faire la fête toute la soirée avec les invités qui vont pointer leur nez.

-Quelqu'un a demandé une dose d'alcool moldu pour accompagner le stock de jus de citrouille ?

Nous relevons tous la tête dans un geste synchrone vers la voix masculine qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce, les mains prises par deux gros sacs en carton rempli de bouteille de différent alcool venant du monde non-sorcier. Et cela porté par un de nos amis qui n'a pas vraiment l'âge de boire de l'alcool le plus jeune du côté masculin, même si sa taille laisse penser qu'il est équivalent à nous.

-T'as pris du rhum ?

-De la vodka ?

-De la bière ?

Les trois idiots de serpents avec moi viennent demander dans l'ordre exacte de Mégara, Mark et Lucy si le plus jeune à penser à prendre différent alcool moldu qui sont les préférés de ces derniers. On est très loin des clichés des serpentards que ne connaissent rien au monde moldu et qui les haïssent de tout leurs âmes, bien au contraire. Mégara est la seule des trois à venir d'une lignée totalement de sang pur, et pourtant ses parents sont passionnés par le monde moldu, à tel point qu'elle aussi en est passionné que ça soit par leur technologie ou bien leur histoire. Pour Mark et Lucy ils sont tout les deux des sang-mêlé tout comme moi alors le monde moldu est la moitié de leur quotidien. Il y a encore vingt ans, les serpentard étaient peint comme des connard racistes des personnes extérieur à ce monde, maintenant ça semble si lointain. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient ainsi par la pression et l'éducation faite par leurs parents malheureusement il y a encore une poigné de personne avec ce genre de pensés rétrogrades. S'ils avaient été ce genre de personne jamais ils n'auraient adressé un mot à Haechan qui est un pur né moldu. Et la plus « pur » des trois ne le regarderai pas avec ce genre de regard.

-Calm down calm down ! Je suis le meilleur vous le savez bien alors j'ai pris de tout.

-Jisung élu meilleur lion de l'année pour la cinquième année consécutive.

Le plus jeune vient alors poser les sacs sur la table qui sert en guise de bar avant de balancer en plus sa veste sans vraiment faire attention où elle atterri sous les louanges de Mark. Ne voulant pas finir encrouter dans ce sofa je me relève d'un bond pour changer manuellement de chanson pour quelque chose qui bouge bien plus pour réveiller tout le monde et attiré de cette manière les invités. La musique pop vient comme qui dirai éveiller leur esprit alors que je tape dans mes mains comme un idiot pour les faire réagir.

-Allez on fait la fête bande de feignasse. Même mon frère est plus énergique que vous.

-Kun est normal c'est toi qui es aussi excité qu'un vif d'or.

Je secoue négativement la tête continuant de les encourager de cette manière à se relever ce qu'ils finissent par pour que finalement Lucy et Mark se plantent au buffet et que Jisung décide de venir discuter avec moi et Mégara alors que des personnes commencent à faire leur rentrée dans la vieille salle commune, se déhanchant déjà pour certain. Tel le serdaigle ami de la tête qu'est Renjun qui prend possession de la piste dès son entré en attirant ce dernier avec lui, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Mon attention se fait vite attirer ailleurs me retrouvant à détacher mes orbes comme mon esprit de la conversation. Trop absorber par quelque chose. Enfin plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui rentre presque mal assuré tirant à moitié sur sa robe noir tournant son visage dans toutes les directions à la recherche de quelqu'un. La silhouette de profil de Maisie Brown, la rouge et or aux cheveux en fouillis attaché dans un chignon désordonné, à la robe noire au-dessus du genou en pleine recherche de je ne sais trop qui dans l'amas de personne qui vient de se former. Ne me remarquant pas. Elle ne me voit pas. Comme à chaque fois que je l'observe. Je deviens invisible à ses yeux. Une fille de cinquième année aux cheveux bruns aux reflet violet, le teint très pale parsemée de légère tâche de rousseur sur les pommettes vient la rejoindre. Sa cousine Eden. Soi la seconde personne que Mégara chéri le plus au monde comme sa propre petite sœur. La première étant Jisung qu'elle chouchoute comme son petit frère à son temps perdu. Puis il y a moi avec un vrai frère Kun, il travaille d'ailleurs au ministère de la magie dans le secteur des crimes magiques. Et quand je le vois j'aime lui taper sur le système.

-Mister Wong est encore perdu dans ses pensées ? À une fille peut-être ?

Sortant de nulle part Haechan vient passer son bras autour de mes épaules rieur, une bière-au-beurre dans la main me sortant de cette manière de mes rêveries. Cet idiot c'est parfaitement de quoi il parle en touchant juste, après il était un des rares aux courants de ce qui trame dans ma vie sentimentale. Logique puisque nous sommes voisins de chambre. Écoutez l'autre se confier autour Un rictus parfait sur les lèvres, je viens retirer son bras secouant négativement la tête.

-Je pensais plutôt à comment faire brûler l'uniforme de l'autre pauvre con.

-Toujours pas digéré la cinquième année à ce que je vois.

-Jamais.

Nous rions tous les deux en chœur en faisant référence d'un évènement remontant d'il y a maintenant quasiment deux ans. Evènement qui m'a fait particulièrement haïr un gryffondor. Un certain Yeong Gyun qui se fait appeler Hwiyoung pour qu'on ne le confonde pas avec son frère Yung Hyun. Un sixième année qui disons se prend un peu trop pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Un connard narcissique de première qui avait eu le culot de me ridiculiser quand il avait appris en baladant ses oreilles que j'avais des vues sur la même personne que lui. Sauf que ce connard avait réussit à sortir avec elle et pas moi. Encore aujourd'hui je me demande bien comment elle a pu faire ce genre de grossière erreur. Leur histoire n'a pas duré bien longtemps quatre ou cinq mois à tout cassé. Et bien évidemment dans le mile la jeune femme en question n'était autre que Maisie. Cette jeune femme qui ne me remarque que quand je suis avec ses amis ou que je suis désespéré en cours de botanique. Elle vit dans son monde ou je ne suis pas même un personnage secondaire.

-Prend ça. Ça va te faire oublier un peu tes soucis et profite de ta fête en souriant comme toujours mec.

C'est autour de Mark de venir me soutenir moralement en me tendant un verre d'un mélange de whisky-pur-feu avec du jus de citrouille que je viens descendre d'une traite. Et à ce moment-là j'ai décidé d'arrêter de m'enterrer dans de faux semblants, vivre comme le jeune adulte que je suis, me lançant sur la piste pour rejoindre la piste. Là où Lucy n'a pas compris le principe de celle-ci puisqu'elle en pleine discussion avec une tête rose. Là aussi où Mark vient de se lancer pour rejoindre Jisung qui la maitrisait déjà avec Renjun et le serdaigle dont j'oubli toujours le nom maitrisent déjà, une petite vois en tête me disant que ces deux-là sont plus qu'amis en leur manière de danser. S'en suit rapidement au centre de la piste d'argent les deux adolescents déchainés sur la musique que sont Még' et Haechan qui perlent déjà de sueur sous les stroboscopes colorés. Puis vient mon tour de rentrer la masse, rejoindre l'ambiance survolté, mes amis sous les bruits assourdissant des basses frappant contre les murs ancestraux de Poudlard. Laissant les notes électro prendre moi aussi possession de mon corps à mon tour.

Point de vue extérieur :

Les minutes et chansons s'écoulèrent de cette manière, la soirée battant son plein digne de toutes celle que le jeune avait pu réaliser par le passé. Même si celle-ci possède une saveur particulière. Car il ne le réalise pas. Il n'est pas concentré dessus. Au contraire il profite simplement de l'instant. Mais de loin, à seulement quelques mètres de lui quelque chose est là. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne quitte pas des yeux. Mais il ne le remarque pas. Il est ailleurs, plein de vie. Son sourire ne quittant pas un instant son visage alors qu'il change toutes les chansons de partenaires de danse entre les membres de son entourage proche. Cette personne se sentant invisible à ses yeux. Elle l'admire pleinement voulant s'approcher mais n'ose pas. Le courage étant censé être dans ses qualités. Elle aussi l'observe sans qu'il ne la voie. Maisie dansant avec sa cousine et d'autre amie à elle. Qui ne peut s'empêcher de fixer de loin Lucas.


End file.
